nohudfandomcom-20200213-history
Hotsampling with SRWE / WBG
You can run games in higher resolutions with the use of SRWE and Windowed Borderless Gaming tools. How to force higher resolutions: "SRWE" #Change your Desktop resolution to your maximum you can down-sample from (the same applies if you have a second monitor) #Run the game in Window Mode #Find what you want to screenshot first (align,composition etc) #ALT-TAB to Desktop #Open SRWE and Select running Application. Choose your game #Change a Width & a height in the Window position and size (for example Width=5120 & Height=2880) #Take a screenshot #Once finished taking a screenshot change back the resolution in SRWE so the window is visible in your screen "Windowed Borderless Gaming" #Change your Desktop resolution to your maximum you can down-sample from (the same applies if you have a second monitor) #Run the game in Window Mode #Find what you want to screenshot first (align,composition etc) #ALT-TAB to Desktop #Open WBG ,right click on the program in the task bar and select "Add Window F3" #ALT-TAB back to the game and press F3 (This may take some tries until the program initialize the game) #Once the game is boardless ALT-TAB again ,right click on the program in the task bar and select "Open game settings" #Change the resolution (for example Width=5120 & Height=2880) and hit apply #Take a screenshot #Once finished taking a screenshot change back the resolution in WBG so the window is visible in your screen GAMES THAT SUPPORT HOTSAMPLING #Abyss: The Wraiths of Eden (reduces quallity) #AirMech #Alan Wake #Alice VR #Always Sometimes Monsters #Aragami #ARMA II #ARMA II: Combined Operations #ARMA II: Operation Arrowhead #Assassin's Creed #Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition #Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition #Banished (non-steam version) #Battlefield 3 #Beat Hazard #Binary Domain #Blur #Brink #Brutal Legend #Call of Duty: World at War #Call of Juarez #Caster #Castle of Illusion #Ceville #Cloudbuilt #Company of Heroes #Containment: The Zombie Puzzler #Costume Quest #Crysis #Crysis Warhead #Dark Blood Online #Dark Souls II #Dark Souls: Prepare To Die Edition #Darksiders II #DayZ MOD #Dead Pixels #Dead Rising 3 #Dead Space 2 #DeathSpank #Democracy 3 #Deponia #Deponia: The Complete Journey #Deus Ex: Game of the Year Edition #Deus Ex: Human revolution #Diamond Dan #Divinity II: Developer's Cut #Don't Starve! #Doom (2016) #Dragon Age: Origins - Ultimate Edition #Dragon Age: Inquisition #Driver San Francisco #Droplitz #Duke Nukem Forever #Dwarfs - F2P #Earth Defense Force: Insect Armageddon #Ever Quest 2 #Fable III #Fallout #Fallout 3 #Fallout: New Vegas #Far Cry 2 #Far Cry 4 #Fez #Final Fantasy VIII #Firewatch #Flame In The Flood #Flight of the Icarus #Furi #Future Wars #Grand Theft Auto IV #Grotesque Tactics: Evil Heroes #Guns of Icarus Online #Hard Reset (turn off AA) #Hitman Absolution #Icey #I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream (Steam version) #Infestation: Survivor Stories #Jade Empire: Special Edition #Just Cause 3 #Killing Floor #Kung Fu Strike - The Warrior's Rise #League of Legends #LightFish #LIMBO #Mabinogi #Madballs in Babo:Invasion #Mafia II #Magic 2014 — Duels of the Planeswalkers #Magic: The Gathering - Duels of the Planeswalkers 2012 #Magic: The Gathering - Duels of the Planeswalkers 2013 #Magicka #Maize #Mark of the Ninja #Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance #Minecraft #Mount & Blade: Warband #NBA 2K13 #Nexuiz #Obduction #Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee #Omerta - City of Gangsters #OMG Zombies! #Orcs Must Die 2 #Paragon #Payday 2 #PAYDAY: The Heist #Plain Sight #PlanetSide2 #Planet Coaster #Pound of Ground #Prison Architect #Pro Evolution Soccer 2013 #Pro Evolution Soccer 2015 #Project Temporality #Project Zomboid #Psychonauts #Quern - Undying Thoughts #RAGE #Rayman Legends #Redemption #Red Faction Guerrilla #Red Faction: Armageddon #Refunktion #Renegade Ops #Resident Evil 3: Nemesis / Biohazard 3: Last Escape #Resident Evil 4 / Biohazard 4 #Resident Evil 5 #Resident Evil 6 / Biohazard 6 #Resident Evil Revelations / Biohazard Revelations UE #Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City #Ridge Racer Unbound #Rise of the Tomb Raider #Saints Row #Saints Row: the Third #Samorost #Shadow Warrior 2 #Shank 1 #Sid Meier's Civilization V #Signal From Tölva #SimCity #Skyrim (refer to this post) #Slam Bolt Scrappers #Sleeping Dogs #Sniper Elite V2 #Sniper Elite: Nazi Zombie Army #South Park: The Stick of Truth #Space Pirates and Zombies #Speedball 2 HD #Spelunky #Spintires #Spore #Spore Galactic Adventures #Starbound #Starlight Inception #State of Decay #Street Fighter X Tekken #Strike Suit Zero #Subnautica #Super Chain Crusher Horizon #Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition #Take On Mars #Talisman: Digital Edition #theHunter: Call of the Wild #The 7th Guest (Steam) #The Darkness II #The Elder Scrolls Online #The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim #The Evil Within #The Flame in the Flood #The King Of Fighters XIII #The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky #The ship #The Sims 3 #The Turing Test #The Walking Dead #The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Enhanced Edition (instructions here) #The Witcher: Enhanced Edition #The Wolf Among Us #This War Of Mine #Titan Quest #Titan Quest: Immortal Throne #Tomb Raider #Tomb Raider II #Torchlight #Total War: ROME II #Toy Soldiers #Toy Soldiers: Complete #Trials Evolution Gold Edition #Tropico 4 #Unearthed: Trail of Ibn Battuta #Valhalla Hills #Vikings: Wolves of Midgard #War of the Roses #Warcraft 3 #Warframe #WarZ #Wolfenstein The New Order #Wolfenstein The Old Blood #Zombi